Problem: $\dfrac{2}{9} \times 8 = {?}$
$8$ is the same as $\dfrac{8}{1}$ $\dfrac{2}{9} \times \dfrac{8}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{2 \times 8}{9 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{16}{9}$